


Et Daemonium In Caritate

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Ryan, From Shane's Perspective, M/M, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: The demon looked at you, eyes wide and afraid. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” he said. “Send me back.”





	Et Daemonium In Caritate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/post/167436355658/the-demon-looked-at-you-eyes-wide-and-afraid-i) I was tagged in

                You’ve made many bad decisions in your life, but this just had to take the goddamn cake. As soon as Ryan mentioned trying this ritual, you should’ve just said no. Why didn’t you say no?

                In front of you, laying on the ground, was Ryan. Wonderful, lovely Ryan who had passed out as soon as he had finished whatever incantation that was tied to this ritual. You had no idea what to do about this situation. Should you go get help? Or just wait it out?

                Your questions were answered for you, as he suddenly sat back up, eyes opening to reveal nothing but inky darkness. Shivers racked up your spine, as you cautiously crouched in front of him. “Ryan?”

                The demon looked at you, eyes wide and afraid. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” he said. “Send me back.”

                “What do you mean, ‘I don’t want to do this _anymore_ ’?” You asked carefully, not wanting to upset whatever being was currently inhabiting Ryan.

                “I- I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while Shane, but you wouldn’t’ve believed me.” Ryan looked down while he said that, rubbing the back of his neck in his usual awkward fashion.

                You were strangely calm about everything you thought you knew about the universe. suddenly being turned on its head. “So, what you’re telling me, is that the person that I’m friends with, has been a demon the whole time. And you faked that ritual.”

                Ryan slowly nodded in response.

                “Well, I guess I can cross being in love with a demon off of my bucket list now.” You said with a small laugh.

                Ryan’s head shot up from where he had been staring a hole in the ground. “Wait, what?”

                “Eh, y’know, never thought I’d cross that one off but apparently today is my lucky day.” You said as you sat down on the ground in front of Ryan. It was hard to tell his emotions with his lack of actual irises, but you felt like he was staring at you in either shock or disbelief.

                You watched as he floundered for words, multiple times starting to say something and then stopping himself. He gave up eventually, looking at you helplessly with a shrug. “I honestly don’t know how to respond to that. I guess I love you too though?”

                “You are adorable, even for a demon.” Ryan didn’t steal your soul, but he definitely stole your heart. You never thought you’d be talking to a demon, much less calling it cute, but today had been a weird one already, so why the fuck not.

                “You’re the only human I’ve ever met who has dared to call me adorable.” Ryan said with a laugh.

                “I mean, you’re not very imposing, especially when you’re literally half a foot shorter than me.”

                “You can kindly shut the fuck up, how bout that.”

                “Nah.” You said with a grin, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. He froze for a second, looking startled, before lunging at you and knocking you flat onto your back, covering your face in kisses in retaliation. “Okay, okay, stop, I feel like I’m being slobbered on by a dog.” You wheezed out between laughs. Ryan sat back on his haunches victoriously, shooting you a soft smile. At some point, his eyes went back to the warm brown that you knew well, and they were filled with joy.

                “You still want me to send you back?” You asked him quickly, not wanting to ruin the soft moment between the two of you.

                “Not in a million years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> If you'd like to send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or just yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
